Revenge,painful isn't it?
by Stroppy Poppy
Summary: "The only reason I haven't killed you yet," Gene smiled,"Is so Stark can watch me do it." He laughed.   Pepper is kidnapped in Gene's sick plot to get revenge on Tony Stark. Tony will do anything to get her back...including dying for her. T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Revenge. It was the only thing Gene could think of. Revenge for what? For being Iron Man, maybe. For making him blow the Howard secret. Or maybe it was for making Pepper look at him in disgust. Either was Tony Stark had to pay. Killing him as to easy, he was so stupid he'd walk into a trap. Gene had Howard, advantage? Perhaps, not as much as it would be if her had someone else though. HE freaked out if Ghang touched her, HE nearly died when that dragon charged at her, HE caught her falling from the chopper. Tony Stark was cleary in love with Pepper Potts, something Gene Khan would us to destroy him...and Iron Man.

"I say kill him." Pepper grubbled,  
"I'm not going to kill him." Tony glared, "Tempting as it is." Pepper smiled. She knew Tony hated Gene now. Like she had all along, "I want to talk with him."  
"GREAT IDEA!" She yelled sarcastically, "Hi Gene, how have you been? Yeah give me back my-BANG!" she micked a gun being fired, "Oh whoops, he killed you."  
"Pepper has a point." Rhodey smiled, "Badly described but still a point. He will either capture you for information or kill you in his charming mannor." He mocked. Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes. She past the hurt upset stage a week ago. Now she was just mad. Still though, they all knew he had really hurt her. But she lost her feelings for him, reverted back to hating him with every fiber of her being.  
"Well we need a plan...hulk buster! That will turn him into a pulp!" He squeeled clapping,  
"With or without his armour?" Tony asked,  
"Don't care." Pepper shrugged. Tony leaned over to Rhodey and whispered,  
"Remind me not to EVER piss her off." Rhodey chuckled and nodded,  
"Heard that!"  
"Dammit!" He muttered,  
"That too." She laughed, nearly singing.

Right, she'll be with him. He'll be more protective then ever now, wont he? Gene thought walking to the house. Compound burnt, his room. He snuck aaround the back and pressed his ear against the wall he knew was Tony's.  
"All the others were destroyed, Pepper. We have War Machine and the Mark one. That is it." Tony looked down, all his work...destroyed. Pepper put a hand on his shoulder and sqeezed gently,  
"It'll be OK. We'll find Gene we'll get your Dad back Tony." She smiled comfortingly, Rhodey started to get up, the two were oblivious as he slinked out.  
"I just don't know who to trust anymore." He choked, trying to contain his emotions. Pepper put a hand on his cheek, Gene saw and tensed outside.  
"Hey, Look at me Tony." His crystal blue eyes flicked up, "You can trust me. You know you can trust Rhodey, will we do until we get your Dad back?" She smiled, he smiled back,  
"You always know what to say. Thank you Pepper." He said pulling her into a hug. Tony closed his eyes momentaryily but opened to she a face in the window that quickly disappeared. His grip tightened on Pepper,  
"What is it?" Her voice shook, "What's wrong?"  
"Gene." Tony growled. Pepper's face went white. Tony pulled her to his side. "You'll be fine, I wont let him near you."  
"It isn't me I'm worried about." Tony looked at her face in shock, tears welling up in her eyes,  
"Pep, It's me I'll be fine." He laughed, she shook her head,  
"Not always." She tapped his heart implant, "He did that, he could do it again."  
"I wont let him."  
"What if you have no choice?" Tony just looked away. Not the answer she wanted. A tear escaped, he wiped it away with his free hand,  
"If I have no choice, he will have done the lowest thing possible. Something I doubt he could do." Pepper looked confused,  
"What?" She sniffed,  
"Take you away from me." He spilled before he could stop himself. He scrunched his eyes together and bit his bottom lip. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."  
"Don't." She smiled, "It would be my worst nightmare if he took you away from me." His eyes doubled in size, he looked down quickly bringing their faces, their lips, centimeters apart,  
"Pepper I..."  
"Shh, you seem to be talking more than me lately." Closer,  
"Is that possible?" Closer,  
"Possibly. Got any ideas to shut me up?" Their bottom lips brushed, she closed her eyes then felt a sharp pain in her neck. "Ah!"  
"Pepper!" Tony cried out, "No!" The Mandarin stood behind her, chuckleing lightly,  
"She isn't dead. You want to make sure of that answer your phone the next time it rings." He boomed. Tony held on to Pepper, he wasn't letting go...he didn't want to every let her go.  
"You want her, you go through me." He growled, Gene rolled his eyes,  
"Thought as much." He lashed at Tony. Landing a punched and a light beam in his face. He still clung to Pepper, drifting in and out of consciousness. She saw him hit, she lost her breath for the spit second he didn't move. Gene then grabbed his throat,  
"Stay down Stark." He ordered throwing Tony against the hard floor, a small amount of blood exited the back of his head. Pepper tried to yell for Rhodey to help him, but her lips couldn't move.  
"No..." She managed to whisper and Gene hauled her up,  
"Hey Pepper, miss me?" He laughed lightly,  
"Like a hole in the head." She breathed,  
"Want one?" He growled, but she was alreayd down. He threw her over his should and left.

"Hey guys, you want soda or something?" Rhodey asked coming in. "Guys?" They didn't seem to be there, then he heard a groan from the bottom of the bed, "Oh no, Tony!" He cried dropping to his knees to see if his best friend was ok. "Dude say something." Rhodey begged. Tony squinted his eyes and coughed,  
"Pepper..."  
"She isn't here, what happened?" Tony's eyes flashed open,  
"No...she's gone?"  
"Yeah...her house?"  
"Gene was here Rhodey. Gene has Pepper."

"Hey Howard." The Mandarin laughed, "Meet your cell mate." He threw Pepper into the dark cell and she landed with a cry and a thud.  
"Mandarin, what game are you playing?" Howard demanded. Helping the girl to sit up. Her eyes widened like she saw a ghost.  
"For you catch up. Pepper will fill you in. Play nice." He cackled before leaving.  
"Pepper? What kind of a name is that?" Howard smiled. Pepper was still looking at him weird, "What?"  
"Sorry, it takes a while to reajust that your not dead."  
"Dead?" He asked, "They told everyone I was dead?"  
"No body, assumed to were burnt up or something." She shrugged.  
"Are you friends with Tony?" He asked, "How bad was he hurt after the crash?" Pepper smiled,  
"If I told you...you'd never believe me.


	2. Chapter 2

"What ever he wants, he knows I'll give it to him." Tony panicked, as Rhodey was trying to stitch up his head.  
"She'll be fine, he wouldn't hurt her, what are the odds..." Rhodey was cut off,  
"That I'd survive, zero. Pepper would escape Mr Fix, zero. My dead Father being alive, zero! Gene killing Pepper...It doesn't bear thinking about."  
"Well, she'll fight him, you know that."  
"Yeah, guess that will have to do." Tony sighed. He phone vibrated he dived at it and quickly answered, "Hel-"  
"Tony! Do listen to him, stay away from here, we're fine!"  
"Pepper?" He asked,  
"Listen to her Tony, forget about us." Tony felt a lump rise to his throat,  
"D-D-D-Dad?" He heard a cry and a yelp, he balled his hands into fists,  
"Shut up. Hello Tony,"  
"Gene, I swear you hurt them..."  
"Ten rings, Stark. There are ten." Tony felt the lump come back,  
"No..."  
"Yes, I want them. You'll get them for me." Tony narrowed his eyes,  
"If I refuse?" He heard a laugh on the other end. Followed by a scream...one he knew too well."  
"Pepper no! Leave her alone!"  
"Find me the rings!" Another scream,  
"I-I-I..." Screaming followed by a cry.  
"Tic tok." Gene mocked,  
"I'll do it." Rhodey sighed and dropped his shoulders as did Howard.  
"I thought you might. Trace the following contries, I'll email you the map." The line went dead. Tony put his head in his hands,  
"Why did you agree to find the other rings Tony!" Rhodey cried only hearing on end of the story, Tony had tears in his eyes...he never cried. "Tony what happened?" Rhodey was extremly concerned now,  
"You didn't hear her, he screams. She sounded so scared Rhodey. If I had ignored her ornot told her then she would be OK, and..that scream Rhodey." Rhodey shook his head and pulled Tony into a hug, letting him cry into his jacket.

"Using her that is plain low." Howard spat, "Even for you." Gene struck his face.  
"Shut up, this way I get the joy of getting the rings, and eliminating Iron Man...forever."  
"You can't." Pepper said, spitting out blood on the floor,  
"Why not?" Gene smiled,  
"I wont let you." This made him laugh even harder.  
"Try and stop me." Gene smiled then flashed out,  
"You really care about Tony, don't you?" Howard asked. Pepper smiled,  
"You could say that." The TV infront of them lit up. Pepper's mouth dropped open. "Oh no." It was Tony's room. Rhodey was gone, he was alone. He was holding a picture of Pepper in one hand, and searching for her on his computer with the other. Gene appeared behind him, he had his headphone on, didn't hear a thing.  
"Tony move." Howard urged. Pepper couldn't watch, she knew what was coming.  
"This is my fault, I put his back up."  
"Pepper it isn't." Howard insisted.  
"I'll find you, Pepper. I promise." Tony said to no one imparticular. "I couldn't find Dad, but I will find you."  
"How sweet." Gene said out of the armour. Tony spun around, pulling off his headphones.  
"Gene..." Tony swallowed hard, "Where is she?"  
"Watching you, smile." He laughed, Tony looked around...big mistake. Gene was on top of him,  
"No!" Pepper cried.  
"Pepper, Pepper, Pepper. You said you wouldn't let me hurt him. What does this look like?" Gene locked his hands around Tony's throat. He gasped and tried to fight of Gene to no avail.  
"No, no, no this isn't happening! This is all my fault!" Pepper said crying,  
"Pepper, he'll be fine." Howard prayed he wasn't lying.

Tony couldn't breath, Pepper could see him though, he had to fight harder. Gene never lossened his deathly grip. Tony's eye lids grew heavy.  
"Don't worry," Gene smiled, "Ill take good care of Pepper." The darkness won. Gene released his grasp and smiled at where he knew the camera was. Pepper's eyes were locked on Tony. Move your chest up and down please, breathe. She begged in her squinted trying to make out an heart implants glow, but his shirt was to thick. Gene kicked him making her flinch then teleported back.  
"So much for not letting me hurt him." Gene laughed. He pushed her chair over and she cried silently into the cold, hard floor. He left her like that for hours, until he needed her again.

Rhodeyiscool: Tony? HELLO? You ignoring me? I told you to keep in contact,in case Gene came back? Tony?  
Starkiscooler has not replied for ten minutes. Signing out.

Rhodey slowly walked to the quiet room scared at what he would find, he had a right to be. Marks around his neck and the only thing keeping him alive was a nearly out of charge implant. Rhodey dropped beside him and noticed the blood. It was one hell of a kick. Rhodey started CPR, it wasn't working. He shook his head and proceeded to pull Tony to his charger. Plugging him in he start CPR again. Tony's heart rate rose.  
"Tony? C'mon buddy come back." Rhodey insisted. He got a first aid kit and started to clean up Tony's bloody side.  
"Ow, seriously get off." Tony coughed, Rhodey smiled and hugged his brother in all but blood.  
"Don't do that! Was it, you know?" Tony nodded and his eyes seemed starteled.  
"He, he was talking to Pepper...he was trying to prove a point."  
"What point?"  
"She can't protect me. But I will protect her."

"Up and Adam, Potts." Gene smiled. Pepper shook her head and didn't move. Gene grabbed her hair and yanked the crying girl up, "Wasn't a request."  
"Leave me alone!" She fought. He shook his head this time, she tugged hardly at the rope keeping her from leaving. Gene moved closer to her and dropped her. She scattered to a wall and her brpwn eyes looked at Gene in fear,  
"Why would I? You're so entertaining." he kicked her stomach and she doubled over in pain. He smiled and repeated the movement, he missed twice, kicking her face. He grabbed her hair again to pull her up. He punched her face several times before throwing her against a wall.  
"Why are you doing this?" She coughed up blood. Gene pointed to a camera above them.  
"You got to see Tony, thought I'd return the favour." _If he saw me like this, he'd fly off the handle. His heart wont take another beating from Gene.  
_"No, don't." She begged, "He can't see this!" She just realied she broke her wrist retraint. When Gene had turned to the camera she ran for the open door. Not to sure where she was going just that the pain was unbearble and Gene had figuired out she got out. She got to a corner and turned.  
"No, dead end." She muttered backing up, she backing into something, somone. "Gene!" She exclaimed running again, forgetting the wall that stopped her, her nails dugg into the wall. A tear escaped her eye as Gene's fist hammered on the wall, inches from her head.  
"Trying to escape?" He laughed, his red ring glowing, he had however no armour...he was learning to control the rings. Not good for her...or Tony.  
"Gene please I..." Pepper cried. Gene grabbed her wrist but she shoved him off and started to run again. She turned and saw a door. Opening it she looked down. 2 storeys up, there was a full dumspter, if she could land just right...Gene grabbed her wrists again. She kicked hhim back and made the jump. After she hit the dumpster she saw Gene preparing to jump. She scrammbled out and ran for Tony's.

"Rhodey...Rhodey look at this video." Tony choked. He had just opened the email. He saw Pepper getting the crap beaten out of her then running for her life. "Please have got out." He heard a hammering on the window.  
"Tony, let me in, get in the armour now!" Pepper cried looking over her shoulder. Tony pulled open the window and hauled Pepper in. Pepper saw the video on screen. "I didn't want you to see that..." She looked up at him, her eyes widened as she traced his choke marks. "Tony I'm so..." He leant down and kissed her,  
"Don't be." He smiled. He quickly put on the armour as he was told and waiting. Nothing happened for a while. Until he heard the boom. He looked down the hall to see Rhodey running towards him, Gene behind, with grenades.  
"Rhodey get Pepper out of here." Tony instructed. Gene smiled and suited up,  
"Hello Stark, still breathing I see." He appeared behind the hero and punched his metal face with an overwhelming strength. "I'll fix that." Rhodey was in the War Machine and fired at Gene, who grabbed the missle and aimed it back. Rhodey broke into a run but the missle still hit him, knocking him down.

Pepper hid under Tony's bed shaking in fear. She heard the metal foot steps coming closer. Not the ones she loved.  
"Pepper!" She heard Tony yell before the door was kicked down. Gene knew where she was and pulled her out. She fought and struggled with no good coming of it. Gene pressed a ring against her forehead and chraged it. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes.  
"Do me a favour," Gene smiled, "At least scream." The tears burnt her eyes. She heard a unibeam charge but Gene was faster, the charge meant for Pepper struck Iron Man in the chest. Ripping on the chest plate to show the bleeding red shirt,  
"TONY!" Pepper screamed, struggeling, "TONY GET UP! TONY WAKE UP, PLEASE MOVE!" The tears rolled down her bruised face. Gene smiled and flashed them out. Rhodey got to his feet and walking into the bedroom.  
"Tony! Stop doing this man!" Rhodey cried, Tony laughed,  
"I'm fine, it just knocked me." He sat up, "I lost her again."  
"We'll get her back."  
"Will we?"  
"Yes. Tony. We will!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gene was pacing back and forward in his room at his best friends house. She sighed and listened to his rant,  
"Ten rings! Lea,don't you get it?" He panicked,  
"I get it I get it! Yeassssh!" She sighed standing up, "Get over it. They won't help you now, you got power hungry and screwed up." She smiled during a coffee. Gene smiled, "No, wipe that look off your face!"  
"You don't even know what I'm going to say!" He said defensively,  
"Gene..."  
"Okay maybe you do but please! Lea come on you know how long I searched for the rings..."  
"You used Stark for the first five, find the rest on your own." She said taking a swing,  
"Don't you want to be friends with Iron Man?"  
"No. I tolerate being friends with the Mandarin." She growled, then sighed, "I hate you sometimes Gene. If I wasn't your only friend, I'd walk out on you."  
"Love you too, Lea." He laughed. Handing her papers, her eyes bulged,  
"YOU ALREADY ENROLED ME!"  
"I knew you'd say yes...bye."  
"Gene! Get your Mandarin Ass back here now!"

Tony stumbled around his head the next day in school. Totally absent minded he didn't notice he walked into someone. Her books clattered to the ground but before he bent down to get them she had scooped them up,  
"Sorry, I'm a bit out of it." Tony smiled, the girl smiled back. Her warm brown hair and icy blue eyes seemed to make her smile more enchanting. She wore smokey eye make-up, clearly complementing her blue, blue eyes. Her hair was in a short Bob, jaw line but shorter at the back. She had a thick full fringe that stopped just above her eyes. She wore blue boyfriend jeans, a plain black v-neck and a red and white letterman jacket. She had a scarf loosely around her neck, different shades of brown...very designer looking. She clutched her red polka dot file and smiled,  
"No, It was my fault I was in a daze."  
"I know what that's like." Tony laughed.  
"Tony Stark isn't it?" The girl asked, Tony sighed and nodded, "Cool, I'm Lea. Lea Parker." She offered out her hand which Tony took and smiled, "I'm new."  
"Oh well welcome to the tomorrow academy." He felt his pod buzz, "I'm sorry I have got to go." He started to run off,  
"See you around, Tony."

Iron Man had to try and stop an AIM attack on blah blah blah. He didn't care, it wasn't about Pepper. Pepper was all he could think about. But Lea, she seemed to pop up in his mind a lot in the race over. MODOK, fantastic just the thing he was in the mood for. Someone else finding out about the hell hole that is the mind of Tony Stark. He sighed and got on with blasting goons to kingdom come until MODOK gained the upper hand. Iron Man fell to the ground with a bone shattering crunch, Tony winced making impact but his armour received most of the damage. He then heard a faint beeping. He looked at the wall he heard the noise coming from. It exploded in a ball of fire, emerging from that fire was a girl. She was tall, skin tight lilac one piece with green strips down the legs. Dark purple gloves that matched her dark purple boots. She wore a dark purple dress with a green shoulder on one side and the other side only showing the lilac one piece. She had a thick, dark brown bob with a full fridge that joined her camouflage mask. There were black and white holes for the eyes are two icy blue vertical strips. Clearly she was using some kind of eye manipulation to hide her identity. She had a belt contain bullets, ammo and mainly grenades. High grade too, military stuff,  
"S'up Shell Head, need a hand?" She laughed. He knew that voice...  
"Ha! You expect to defeat MODOK with silly war toys!" MODOK laughed...he did have a point. The masked girl Quickly somersaulted and landed on the MODOK head and shoved one of her grenades in his face. He laughed,  
"Ok, be serious kid. What do you think that is going to do?" Iron Man asked. She was running and covering her ears. He put up shields just in case. The grenade went off, taking half the AIM building with it. Iron Man looked nervously at the wreckage,  
"Hey, you OK?" He called, worried the girl was crushed. He heard laughing over his head.  
"I'm fine shell head." She was lying on a beam above him. She jumped down and landed like a cat in front of him, brushing off dust, "What about you?" She added coyly.  
"I-I-I'm fine." He cleared his throat, "I'm fine." She laughed and picked a bit of rubble of his armour,  
"Sorry to scare you."  
"You didn't. Sorry but who are you?" She smiled again and paced,  
"I have several different names, some you know." She quickly jumped in front of him. Her fringe brushing his mask, "But you can call me Grenade." Iron Man held his breath and she ran for that hole she blew in the wall, "Sorry 'bout the mess. See you around shell head."  
"See ya." He waved then sighed. "Wow."

"Mandarin, I meant no disrespect!" A servant coward. The mandarin raised an claw to strike him when,  
"Yo, Orange boy. Simmer down, alright?" The mandarin sighed,  
"Leave us." He ordered as the servant scurried away, "You have fun with Iron Man today, Grenade?" She smiled,  
"Yes I did."  
"And did Lea have fun with Tony Stark?"  
"Yes," She pulled off her mask, "I did."

Pepper watched the news and saw the footage of this new hero fighting with Iron Man. She was glad, Tony could use all the help he could get. She was glad...until her door opened and someone new walked into her cell. She struggled against her restrains and gasped,  
"You...you were helping Iron Man why are you...?" The girl laughed, it was clear it was Grenade.  
"I happen to be Gene's best friend. He isn't the only one who can use Tony Stark. She laughed, "I think I have...an advantage on my friend."  
"Don't even think about it." Pepper growled, knowing where her mind was going.  
"Why not? I go to his school now, and he is cute isn't he?"  
"He's with me."  
"We'll see how loyal he is." She laughed again, "Oh and from what I gathered, he will eventually get bored of his...pet." She smiled slamming the concrete door.

* * *

**_I don't own Iron Man Armored adventured but I do own Grenade. She is an OC and my first OC so take it easy on her ;)_**

**_Iron man (C)Marvel  
Grenade/Lea Parker (C) Stroppypoppy_**


	4. Chapter 4

"She was, wow."  
"Wow? So you have forgotten about someone? Red head, talks a lot, goes with salt?" Rhodey asked,  
"What no." Tony defended. "She was just..wow."  
"Note, Roberta has sent Lea Parker to the compound, suggest leaving armoury." The computer chirped,  
"Thanks computer."  
"Dude," Rhodey said, "You really need to give it a name."

"Tony? Hey Tony!" Lea called. Tony appeared behind her, she changed her outfit. She was wearing a white blouse, short sleeved but a buttoned up collar. She wore a tight black white and blue tie and a navy hip hugging skirt. She had on black tights, complementing her legs and soft black pumps. She had two books in her hand. One plain red the other black covered in hearts and skulls.  
"Hi." He smiled, she jumped,  
"God! You scared me." She laughed and handed him the red book, "You dropped this when you bumped into me."  
"Oh thanks."  
"No problem, I better be going..."  
"You can stay if you want." Tony smiled. She smiled back,  
"I'd love to, but my Friend will want me home."  
"Friend?"  
"I moved here from Ireland, my friend gave me a place to crash."  
"Ireland? Where is your accent?" He asked,  
"Northern Ireland."  
"I know that accent. You, my dear, don't have it." He said walked her to the seating area.  
"I've never picked it up. Belfast bored me, I loved America. I watched America show and listened to American music. The accent stuck."  
"So," He said sitting down next to her, "Belfast? What school you go to American kid." She smiled,  
"Collegiate Academy for girls. I hated that place."  
"All girls? Isn't that like a girls dream?"  
"My hell. American Tomboy with an ever growing comic collection clashes with hollister plastics."  
"I see. Why did your parents let you go?" She shifted uncomfortably.  
"They were mur...killed in a car crash when i was six."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." She smiled, "My friend looked after me, now i'm..." She rubbed her wrist, was there make up on it? Or cover up? "Paying off my debt."  
"Well," He said putting a hand on her shoulder, "You ever need a catch free place, I'm here." She smiled back at him, only then did they take in how close their faces were. She moved in as did he, closer, closer,  
"_Run baby run, don't ever look back! They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance."_ Lea muttered a swear word then mouthed sorry as she answered her phone. Tony hit his head off the back of the chair. Pepper, your girlfriend you idiot. Lea came back over with tears in her eyes,  
"I uh I gotta go. I need to get back."  
"Is something wrong?" He asked standing up. She shook her head, letting her hair cover most of her eyes,  
"No no, I just...I'll see you in school." She waved. He picked up her book and handed it to her,  
"Last question?"  
"Go ahead."  
"If you had to name a computer, what would you call it?" She thought about this for a minute,  
"My Dad used to do computer work, Jarvis Industries. So I'd say Jarvis. Any more questions?" She said slying, meaning for him to move from the door frame,  
"No that covers it." He stepped out of the way, "Have fun." He joked as she walked out to the drive where she got on a black motorbike. Comic-reading-motorbike-driving-tomboy-with-a-sense-of-humour? Where has she been hiding.

Lea hit her earpiece, "You couldn't have call at a worse time, Khan."  
"Aw, I break you two up?" He laughed,  
"No. Anyway I think he trust me, I'll work on getting on the inner circle in school tomorrow. I had a fight with my friend who I live with, I may need a bruising kit."  
"If you want legit..."  
"Gene."  
"Fine. You really playing Miss I-need-Iron-Man-to-save-me?"  
"No, of course not. I playing I will put up a fight and I have the marks to prove it. Grenade is the bad-ass here, not Lea."  
"Ok, just don't get lost in the character. You still owe me to much." She looked down at her wrist,  
"Yeah I know."  
"Is it spreading again?"  
"I think so, or it is getting darker." She said pulling into her drive. She wiped off the make-up on her wrist to show the swirls and red blossoms appearing on her skin. It looked like Japanese artwork, "Yeah it spread."  
"Come upstairs, I'll get the rings prepped." With that she hung up on him. The Japanese markings were a tong mark. It symbolised once the pattern covered her whole body it would turn her into the ultimate fighter, an unstoppable force. But it also would strip her of humanity. Regular burning from each of the five rings kept it at bag to a single beautiful cluster. It looked like a tattoo, and that is what she told anyone who saw it. The ring burning hurt like hell, but if it stopped the spread, it was worth it. Half way through the burning her phone buzzed. Obadiah Stane was selling weapons under the table to AIM, sounded like Iron Man could use a Grenade's help.

"You've been dealing to AIM? Do you know the effect that could have on..."  
"I know Iron Man! It will destroy the company, if I get caught. If not I'll plant it on Tony Stark in 2 years." Obadiah laughed,  
"Son of a..." Tony muttered then smiled. He let his unibeam shoot out a video playback of what he just said. "Ta dah. Now If I show this to the police or FBI..."  
"Iron Man, please! What have I ever done to you!"  
"You have know idea."  
"Sounded kind of dark there, don't ya Shell Head?" A voice above him said. He looked up to see Grenade hanging by her knees upside down on a beam. She back flipped onto the table and smiled at Stane, "S'up baldie."  
"Grenade, what are you doing here?"  
"Selling weapons under the table, I reckon..." She quickly slid under the table and lifted a bomb and a gun up, "Yep I was right, He was going to kill you with Irony."  
"My scanners would have picked that up." He stated, crossing his arms.  
"But they didn't, I did." She smiled coyly. Turning to Stane she laughed, "Hrm, Iron Man you go to the police, I'll deal with the douche here." Iron Man laughed,  
"Thanks for the help recently but, Iron Man doesn't have a sidekick." She slipped back beside him,  
"War Machine..."  
"Was a one off, even he hated it."  
"I'd hate being second fiddle to Iron Ego. Relax Hot rod, Grenade don't do sidekicks either. I just do what you do, by fixing it." she jumped up and within seconds had Stane handcuffed and the police on the way, "And doing it better." She winked then went to leave but Iron Man grabbed her wrist. She winced, the burning was still fresh.  
"Meet me at the top of Stark tower, at midnight."  
"Ohhh, sounds great." She wriggled out of his grip. "See you around shell head." And she was gone.

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Rhodey yelled as Tony came back,  
"What!"  
"Do you remember Pepper?"  
"Of course I do!"  
"Then why were you doing to kiss that new girl."  
"I wasn't, I..."  
"I saw the tapes Tony you were."  
"I love Pepper..."  
"Prove it! Oh I'm Tony Stark I can leave a string of broken hearts behind me because I get bored easily!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"IT'S TRUE TONY! YOU'RE NOT ALL YOU MAKE YOURSELF OUT TO BE!"  
"YOUR NOT PERFECT EITHER!"  
"I DON'T CLAIM TO BE!"  
"WHAT IS THAT MEANT TO MEAN!"  
"YOU KNOW!"  
"Rhodey she is just a friend."  
"Yeah? Well so was Whitney, so was Pepper."  
"Don't."  
"Or what? You going to forget about me to?"  
"Rhodey!"  
"Tony! When are you going to learn you are not the centre of the universe?"  
"The same day you quit acting like my mother!"  
" So who's next, after Lea? You a playboy now?"  
"No..."  
"Joining the stereotype rich kid act, oh my sorry billionaire. Tony Stark Playboy billionaire, nice ring huh?"  
"Knock it off."  
"You going to make Happy work for you, drive you around to your various girlfriends. Think I'll stay around you because I promised your Dad and my Mom? If Pepper came back IF TONY IF she comes back is she your secretary?"  
"Knock it off Rhodey."  
"She keep track of your girls, break the news that they were only a fling and the only thing 'Mr Stark' can commit to is a cell phone plan."  
"Dammit Rhodey knock it off!"  
"Oh a reaction that's new. I pissing you off? I'm so sorry Mr wait...I'm so not. I stand by what I've said."  
"Your point?"  
"My point Tony is you are an ARROGANT STUCK UP RICH KID WHO ONLY THINKS ABOUT HIMSELF AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT PEPPER!"  
"THE HELL I DON'T THAT IS TO FAR!"  
"Yeah?" Rhodey asked, "Well either focus on Pepper or have the decency to find her to tell her you moved on."  
"I haven't moved on! Rhodey I swear I just got distracted. It wont happen again."  
"It better not, or..."  
"Or what?" Tony growled.  
"Or I'm out Stark."

* * *

**_Gene, Happy, Tony, Rhodey, War machine, AIM , Obadiah Stane and Iron Man (C) Marvel  
Lea Parker/Grenade (C) StroppyPoppy_**


	5. Chapter 5

The city was so beautiful at night. They lights sparkling to brightly, the whoosh of cars, the sea creating its own glisten. Beautiful didn't begin to describe how this hide the horrors of the city. New York held villains, monsters and Tony Stark. Lea wasn't quite sure which she was most scared of. She shook her head,  
"Snap out of it girl, you have a job to do. He's just the mark." She said to herself on top of Stark Tower. "Don't get involved." But she had, she was starting for fall for Tony Stark as Lea Parker, and Grenade and Iron Man seemed to be hitting it off. No, she had to forget that. Just string him along, get him hurt and let Gene do his part. She was just a distraction, there was no feelings there at all. She pulling her knees up to her chest and sighed.  
"You Ok?" She spun around and smiled,  
"Iron man. You're late."  
"Hey," He sounded happy, "You didn't call me Shell Head, progress here."  
"Maybe if you took of that mask I could call you your real name." She smiled moving closer, "Or just take off all of that armour." He chuckled slightly.  
"You take off your mask first."  
"Touché."  
"So, why did you want me up here?" She asked, "Miss me too much?"  
"Something like that." He sighed sitting down, she joined him,  
"Hey, what's going on?" She was concerned.  
"Someone I care about has been taken away from me, and I need them back. But I can't do it alone. I need help, I need your help Grenade." He looked over at her. Pepper, why was everything that came out of this boys mouth about Pepper.  
"Sure." She sighed.  
"God, you sound like your life sucks more than mine." He laughed. She rubbed her wrist.  
"It does."

She was rubbing her wrist in the same way Lea did, was there a connection, time to test it.  
"So where you from what brought you to New York?"  
"A friend." She replied.  
"Where did you blow up before?"  
"Belfast..." She seemed to stop herself and bit her lip. Tony smiled.  
"I knew it." He laughed.  
"Knew what, Tony?" She smiled,  
"That you were Lea...wait Tony?" He asked shocked. Her laughed made him melt,  
"And your the genius!"  
"So, you going to take off the mask to prove it?" He asked her.  
"You take off the helmet?"  
"On three?" He asked.  
"One." She raised a hand to her face.  
"Two," He prepared to hit the release button.  
"Three." He pressed the button as she ripped off her mask. Her blue eyes becoming clear again.

She looked at him and smiled, he looked fit as in that armour. No, just a mark, just a mark.  
"I so knew it." She smiled. He is the mark, you have to string him along. She looked into his eyes and seemed to have made her way right beside him.  
"Please I so figured it out first!" Dumb, clueless Stark! He stopped laughing and realised their short distance.

The moonlight hit her hair so angelically he felt his hand reach put and stroke it. She blushed and smiled, leaning closer in.  
"Lea...I can't...Pepper." Tony mumbled. Lea shook her head,  
"She isn't here, and I won't tell if you wont." She smiled, he returned it.  
"But I can't..." She grabbed his face and pulled it to hers. She kissed his passionately and he soon kissed back. They heard and noise and quickly put their mask back on. She smiled and bit her lip again,  
"See you around Shell head." She blew a kiss and jumped off the building, swung off a lighting pole and landed gracefully across the street.

Gene grabbed Pepper and pulled her up,  
"Gene just leave me alone!" She growled, but her covered her mouth,  
"I'm about to show you how hard Tony Stark really is searching for you." He held on to her while teleporting to the roof of Stark tower. She smiled seeing Tony and ran fro him but Gene grabbed her and covered her mouth. The girl he was with pulled off her mask, he opened the faceplate. He then...he...he touched her hair. Why was she leaning so close to him? Them her world fell apart and shattered to pieces. He kissed the other girl. Like she had never existed. The tears burnt her eyes as they fell onto Gene's hand.  
"You see? He has already moved on." Gene smiled teleporting back. "So it looks like you'll be here...a while."

* * *

"So," Lea smiled, "What now?"  
"She saw, she is hurt." Gene replied, "Now we get her angry with Stark."  
"How angry?" Lea asked.  
"I don't know, very?"  
"G, look I have an idea to get her absolutely raging also one for a bit ticked off. Pick one."  
"Oh Lee, we want her to say how much she hates him. To break him then my dear, you do what you were asked to do."  
"I get you those rings." She replied, quoting her promise, "Them, I'll kill Tony Stark."  
"You really are the best friend ever." Her heart sank, not to Tony she wasn't.

* * *

**_Hi, Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and keep it coming! More reviews more chapters!  
I know this is a short chapter but this is the last of my fillers :)_**

**_Stroppy Poppy x  
_**


End file.
